Daeche gyosa
by beeehuun
Summary: Semua berawal dari kedatangan guru pengganti yang mengusik hari-hari sekolahnya.


Senin pagi di kelas XII IPA-1 selalu mencekam. Berbagai macam ekspresi banyak ditampakkan tapi hanya satu yang mewakili ekspresi-ekspresi itu untuk keluar... cemas. Tunggu, kenapa cemas? Ada apa dengan murid kelas IPA terpintar ini? Jawabannya ada pada guru Park, guru tua ramah namun bisa menjadi benar-benar galak yang mengambil—dari semua pelajaran, kenapa harus—mata pelajaran Fisika.

Kenapa memangnya? Harusnya mereka tidak perlu merasa cemas karena anak-anak di kelas IPA-terpintar memang harusnya pintar 'kan? Jadi Fisika hanya seperti belajar menggambar pohon bagi mereka.

Tidak. Anggapan itu salah. Kelas IPA-1 memang terisi murid-murid yang ber-IQ tidak biasa dibanding IPA—maupun IPS—lainnya. Namun yang tengah dibicarakan ini adalah Fisika, bukan Seni art yang hanya mengandalkan otak kiri untuk bekerja—ini lain. Disatu pelajaran ini—Fisika, guru Park benar-benar memaksa kalian untuk belajar penuh sampai pukul tiga pagi, hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai tujuh. Tujuh? Iya, tujuh. Guru Park adalah guru khusus yang mengajar kelas-kelas terpintar disemua tingkatan. Jadi jika kau berada di kelas X atau XI IPA-1, kau akan mendapatkannya juga—yang dianggap malapetaka oleh semua murid. Guru Park ini menerapkan sistem yang beda dari guru lain karena pertama, nilai rata-rata Fisika jauh lebih tinggi dari sekolah-sekolah lain—7, yang mana seharusnya 6. Intinya, program IPA mengharuskan para murid untuk lebih unggul di Fisika.

Lain dengan kecemasan para murid lainnya, ada satu anak lelaki mungil berparas manis yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja di kelas. Dia bahkan dengan santainya memakan permen karet di kelas guru Park—yang mana jika murid lain yang melakukannya dengan kadar kecemasan yang tinggi akan menyangka lidah sendiri adalah permen karet, sedangkan permen itu sendiri sudah jatuh dalam kerongkongannya. Iya. Mereka secemas itu.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Anak lelaki berparas manis dan bermata asli korea itu mendengar namanya disebut, lantas dia terus menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

"Delapan koma tujuh," gumamnya.

Dia tahu dugaannya tidak pernah meleset sedikitpun saat meramalkan nilainya sendiri diulangan-ulangannya. Dan dia tersenyum lebar tatkala guru Park mengusap kepalanya dengan senyum sayang.

"8,7 Baekhyun, kau selalu hebat." Itu yang dikatakannya saat anak lelaki bernama Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya, disertai seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya takjub.

Anak lelaki itu sekali lagi tersenyum.

Byun Baekhyun, kau menakjubkan.

**. ® .**

**Title : Guru pengganti**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol from EXO**

**Genre : romance, schoolife, yaoi!**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Twoshot**

**Summary : Semua berawal dari kedatangan guru pengganti yang mengusik hari-hari sekolahnya.**

**Copyright © by Oraples 2013**

Di pagi senin ini, setelah upacara rutin senin, anak-anak kelas XII IPA-1 dihebohkan suatu kabar mengenai guru Park yang tidak masuk. Yang berarti tidak ada nilai dengan enam ke bawah, kecuali satu anak lelaki berparas manis bermata sipit yang duduk di bangku kedua di baris tengah kelas. Semua anak tahu hanya dia yang dapat menaklukkan Fisika dan guru Park, melihat senin kemarin guru tua itu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang—hiiiih. Anak-anak beranggapan si Tua Park itu ada rasa khusus padanya.

Anak berparas manis bermata sipit yang duduk di bangku kedua di baris tengah kelas itu sendiri bukannya tidak tahu bisik-bisik tentang dirinya dan guru Fisikanya, dia hanya menganggapnya bahan gosip di pagi hari. Karena jelas, pagi hari tanpa gosip terasa hambar. Dia juga tidak berusaha menyangkal gosip itu karena dia tahu, dengan gosip itu, namanya menjadi populer—Byun Baekhyun dari kelas XII IPA-1. Tidak buruk.

Kabar mengenai absennya si Tua Park memang heboh dibicarakan oleh anak-anak IPA-1, namun yang lebih anak-anak fokuskan dalam pembicaraan hangat pagi itu adalah adanya guru Fisika pengganti. Kabarnya, guru kali ini tidak berumur seperti si Tua Park, guru ini lumayan muda, dan lagi dia tidak beristri.

Semua anak mulai penasaran pada wujud sang guru Fisika baru ini. Kabar-kabar lainnya—yang berasal dari anak IPS sebab kelas mereka dekat kantor guru—adalah si guru pengganti ini tampan, juga tinggi. Jelas anak-anak perempuan yang paling penasaran dan terus memandangi jam dinding kelas seakan tatapannya itu dengan ajaibnya dapat mempercepat waktu.

Baekhyun sendiri juga cukup penasaran. Namun lebih kepada 'bagaimana wujud guru yang kali ini dapat ditaklukkannya' itu. Baekhyun, pakar Fisika tentu saja. Sindikat itu sudah menyebar di seluruh sekolah—selain kisah percintaannya dengan si Tua Park. Eww.

Dan disinilah mereka, di jarum jam yang menunjuk ke delapan tigapuluh, wali kelas Kim, dan seorang pria jangkung—yang astaga, dia tinggi sekali—tengah tersenyum didepan kelas. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan kagum dari anak-anak—yang kebanyakan perempuan, bahkan Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau Kyungsoo juga begitu. Hah? Kyungsoo pakar Biologi itu?

Hanya Baekhyun yang bersikap biasa—tentu saja, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wujud guru baru yang akan ditaklukkannya. Anak lelaki berparas manis itu menatap sang guru pengganti datar, sementara wali kelasnya sibuk menjelaskan keberadaan orang tinggi disebelahnya—menjadi guru pengganti, semua juga sudah tahu, karena itu tidak ada satupun anak yang memerhatikan wali kelas mereka, semua tertuju pada sosok tinggi yang mulai saat ini adalah gurunya.

Wajah Baekhyun tidak menampakkan reaksi sedikitpun—lain dengan semua anak. Namun saat guru tinggi itu balik menatapnya lurus—tanpa senyum yang tadi—alisnya bergerak turun, dahinya berkerut. Matanya beradu pandang dengan gurunya, tidak ada yang menyadari ini karena semua anak hanya terfokus menatap wajahnya yang tampan. Lima detik kemudian dahi Baekhyun kembali mengerut bingung, pasalnya guru tinggi itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan walau risih ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang berstatus sebagai gurunya—Baekhyun harus terbiasa oleh kata 'gurunya' mulai sekarang, karena bertepatan dengan itu wali kelasnya berhenti bicara dan giliran guru jangkung itu yang bersuara—memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dimohon semuanya belajar dengan giat."

* * *

Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti mengapa saat memperkenalkan diri guru barunya itu mengatakan 'dimohon semuanya belajar dengan giat' dan bukannya 'mohon kerja samanya'. Dan Baekhyun juga akhirnya mengerti mengapa saat itu guru barunya menatapnya lama, karena saat wali kelas Kim telah pergi dan pelajaran akhirnya dimulai dengan penjelasan singkat mengenai rumus dinamika getaran, tidak sekali-dua kali gurunya itu memanggilnya maju ke depan untuk diminta mengerjakan contoh soal yang ditulisnya. Mungkin sebelum masuk kelas, dia telah mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun si 'penakluk Fisika' dan dia ingin mengujinya.

Dan dugaannya itu dikuatkan oleh ulangan senin pagi ini. Baekhyun bukannya kesal karena kertas ulangannya tercetak miring dan ada noda hitam pekat—seperti kopi—di sudut kertasnya. Baekhyun tidak akan menatap benci gurunya jika dia tidak tahu ulangannya beda sendiri dengan teman-temannya. Dia mengamati soal ulangannya dengan seksama saat didengarnya Junmyeon berkata 'ulangannya kali ini mudah dan aku rasa bisa mengerjakan semuanya'. Baekhyun mengerut bingung lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, dan memang semua temannya mengerjakan soalnya dengan tenang, tidak seperti dirinya—tentu saja. Ini aneh sementara dia sendiri merasa soal-soalnya cukup sulit, dan keanehan itu segera hilang saat dia meminjam soal Kyungsoo dengan alasan salah satu nomor tintanya mengabur. Baekhyun tidak bisa terima ini sementara dirinya diperlakukan tidak adil.

Baekhyun baru akan memprotes ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di sudut kertasnya.

**Buktikan kalau kau memang pakar dalam pelajaranku.**

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap gurunya yang sedang memeriksa entah apa di mejanya. Baik, dia akan menunjukkannya, dia akan menaklukkan semua soal Fisika yang diterimanya, dia yakin pasti bisa dengan mudah. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis pada gurunya itu.

Baekhyun terima tantangannya.

* * *

Sisa ulangan itu di isi gurunya untuk memeriksa hasil ulangan yang telah dikerjakan anak kelas XII IPA-1. Suasana kali ini benar-benar beda dari senin pagi yang biasanya. Anak-anak kali ini dengan senyum terpaut di bibir mengobrol bebas dengan anak yang lain, membahas ulangan kali ini bisa mendapat tujuh keatas. Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun—yang memang selalu beda dengan temannya. Dia memilih memainkan game di ponselnya dengan tak lupa permen karet terkunyah di mulut. Kali ini dia lebih berani memegang ponsel karena gurunya kali ini hanya seorang guru baru.

Satu-satu nama temannya telah disebutkan untuk menerima hasil pekerjaan masing-masing, Baekhyun bisa mendengar anak-anak perempuan memekik kecil dengan antusias sementara anak lelaki ber-high five ria dengan anak lelaki lainnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar namanya dipanggil.

Nama Byun Baekhyun menjadi nama terakhir yang disebut gurunya, maka seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan merapalkan nilainya akan mendapat apa.

"Delapan." Gumamnya pelan.

Tidak ada yang memerhatikan Baekhyun kali ini seperti senin-senin lalu. Tentu saja, anak-anak saja mendapat nilai tujuh sampai delapan koma, apalagi sang pakar Fisika itu sendiri. Semuanya sibuk mengagumi nilai yang tertera pada kertas masing-masing.

Baekhyun menatap kertas yang disodorkan gurunya dengan bingung, lantas beralih pada sang guru yang lebih dulu menatapnya.

"Enam," kata gurunya itu tegas. "Nilaimu enam koma satu."

Anak-anak seketika terdiam sebentar. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu suasana menjadi ribut tanpa bisa dicegah.

Baekhyun menatap gurunya tidak percaya lantas mendengus meremehkan seakan itu menunjukkan 'apa anda sedang bercanda denganku'. Gurunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersirat itu dan tetap menatapnya dalam diam, jadi Baekhyun segera merebut kertasnya dengan kasar.

Enam koma satu tertulis besar-besar di tengah kertas dengan tinta merah, selain itu ada beberapa penjelasan mengenai letak kesalahan dalam jawabannya.

Baekhyun merasakan darah mendidih di kepalanya dengan cepat, warna wajahnya berubah merah dan ada banyak sumpah serapah di ujung lidahnya. Sebelum sempat menyemburkan itu semua pada guru di depannya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru jangkung itu tidak memedulikan Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya, dia mengucapkan semuanya telah bekerja keras dan sampai bertemu rabu depan. Lalu pergi setelah anak-anak mengucap terima kasih padanya.

Baekhyun tetap membeku di tempat dengan emosi yang memuncak di kepala. Tangannya terkepal pada sudut kertas bernilai enam merah yang Baekhyun benci. Matanya yang memerah menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja di lewati guru Fisikanya yang baru, Baekhyun bisa bilang kalau dia tengah membenci seseorang saat ini.

* * *

Baekhyun melirik kertas Fisikanya sekali lagi, seakan sewaktu-waktu nilai enamnya bisa berubah, mungkin guru barunya itu ingin mengerjai anak paling pintar Fisika di kelasnya sebagai bentuk pengenalan guru mereka yang baru, mungkin saja teman-temannya ingin merayakan april mob dengannya karena selama ini Baekhyun belum pernah kena april mob.

Sayang bagi Baekhyun karena kenyataan lebih menguasai dirinya. Nilai enam pada kertasnya tidak akan pernah bisa berubah, gurunya tidak akan bertindak sekonyol itu apalagi ini menyangkut nilai harian murid, dan hari ini bukan tanggal satu april.

Baekhyun meringis lalu melanjutkan membereskan buku-buku dalam laci meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Saat ini kelasnya telah sepi oleh murid karena ditinggal pulang. Pelajaran berakhir setengah jam yang lalu tapi Baekhyun tetap diam di tempatnya sembari mengamati nilai ulangan Fisikanya yang baru. Dia sedih tentu saja, satu-satunya pelajaran yang dia banggakan—dan kuasai—mendapat nilai yang jauh dia harapkan. Berjam-jam yang lalu dia memang tidak terima dengan nilainya, tapi Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu wajar saja jika sekali-kali nilai tidak memuaskan. Kyungsoo bilang dia pernah mendapat nilai serupa dalam Biologi. Dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan belajar lebih giat lagi. Kyungsoo sedang menghiburnya, ya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terhibur.

Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pergerakan dari pintu kelas. Bulu romanya baru akan bergidik saat dia sadar bahwa yang berdiri di ambang pintu adalah seseorang—yang tinggi menjulang, hampir mencapai pintu. Guru Fisikanya.

Berusaha tidak peduli, Baekhyun membereskan bukunya lebih cepat lagi, mengancingkannya dan memakainya di punggung. Tangannya segera menyambar kertas ulangan miliknya dari meja dan berderap menuju pintu—yang ada gurunya. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ, Baekhyun mengambil celah antara pintu dan gurunya saat tahu-tahu sebuah tangan menghalang celah tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela jengkel, mendongak untuk menatap gurunya yang menyebalkan itu. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"—Apa?"

Jelas-jelas Baekhyun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya itu, tapi yang dia tanyakan adalah apa yang membuat dia mengatakan itu.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Katakan saja kalau mau protes padaku, aku bisa mendengarkan."

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Lalu. Lalu apa? Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan?

"Lalu aku ingin pulang, tolong Anda menyingkir."

Gurunya tidak mendengarkan. Tangannya bergerak menutup pintu dengan cepat membuat mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Ap—"

Kata-kata protes Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja menyadari gurunya saat ini melangkah mendekati posisinya berdiri. Tubuh Baekhyun reflek bergerak mundur.

Gurunya baru berhenti melangkah saat bagian belakang Baekhyun menubruk meja guru. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya saja kedua mata coklat itu menatapnya lurus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi berada di posisi ini. Jadi kata-kata yang barusan muncul tidak sempat tersaring dalam bentuk formal dalam otaknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mau kau jadi milikku."

"Apa yang—"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun menatap gurunya berani. Kepalanya terus memproduksi kata-kata seperti apa dia main-main? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Tapi wajah gurunya tidak sedang main-main. Wajahnya tegas dan hanya menatap lurus padanya.

"Kenapa Anda ingin aku?" akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara.

"Kau menarik, dan kau juga manis."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Tapi aku tidak suka orang tua."

"Aku tidak tua."

"Well, Anda guru, Anda sudah pasti lulus kuliah. Anda tua, Bung."

Gurunya tidak membuat ekspresi apapun saat Baekhyun berlaku tidak sopan padanya. Mungkin dia hanya menahannya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, memang tidak seorang pun yang dapat menarik perhatianku, termasuk Anda." Baekhyun berkata sinis. Wajah dan rambut yang dilapisi gel, serta postur tingginya terlihat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. Entahlah, dia hanya terlihat menyebalkan saja dengan semua itu.

Baekhyun berlalu melewati gurunya, tangannya sudah mencapai pintu saat suara berat berasal dari arah belakang menghentikannya.

"Nilaimu..." katanya yang tahu-tahu sudah berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku akan memberimu tinggi jika kau bersedia jadi milikku."

Baekhyun melirik kertas ulangan yang masih dia genggam. Berhubungan dengan guru, nilai yang bagus, itu bisa menjaminnya. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dia mau.

Baekhyun menoleh, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati guru baru yang dengan seenaknya memintanya menjadi miliknya—memangnya dirinya ini barang? Kertas yang dia genggam teracung menghadap guru jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Anda lihat? Aku tidak akan mendapat nilai memuakkan ini lagi. Anda sudah dengar 'kan, kalau aku, Byun Baekhyun penakluk Fisika?" kertas itu Baekhyun tepuk di dada gurunya lalu tersenyum. "Ingat saja nama itu baik-baik."

Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari dada sang guru sembari masih tersenyum—mencela. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kertasnya bersama sang guru yang juga tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun," gumamnya seraya menatap kertas bernilai enam pemberiannya. "Baik. Aku akan mengingatnya."

* * *

Baekhyun jelas bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu. Dia belajar lebih giat lagi sampai melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarga pada hari minggu kemarin. Tapi sebenarnya dia sengaja lupa—atau pura-pura. Dia hanya tidak ingin membahas masalah perjodohan yang dilakukan Ayah dan Ibu terhadapnya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin nilainya dulu.

Ulangan pada senin pagi di kelas XII IPA-1 sudah berlangsung selama limabelas menit. Baekhyun beberapa kali menemukan kesulitan pada soalnya, tapi dengan mudah dia dapat mengatasi dan segera menyelesaikan rumusnya.

Ulangan kali ini berbeda. Terdapat sistem kode soal A, B, C, dan D. Semua anak yang mendapat soal pun diacak, tidak sesuai nomor absen. Dan Baekhyun sendiri mendapat soal D. Karena lagi-lagi, namanya terakhir disebut.

"Baik, semua pekerjaan sudah harus dikumpulkan. Waktu kalian telah habis."

Semua anak bergerak mengumpul pekerjaan masing-masing, disusul Baekhyun setelah dirasa pekerjaannya sudah cukup. Baekhyun tahu gurunya menatap penuh arti saat dia mengumpulkan pekerjaannya, namun Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli.

Baekhyun tetap bermain game dan mengunyah permen karet saat nama-nama temannya disebut oleh gurunya untuk mengambil kembali hasil pekerjaannya. Dan ketika nama Baekhyun akhirnya disebut, dia merasa telah dipermainkan.

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun meminta sang guru mengulangi perkataannya.

"Nilaimu lima, dan kali ini tidak pakai koma."

Apa dia bisa mempercayai ini?


End file.
